Dual syringe or sprayer systems for delivering dual component materials are known, e.g., as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,563, 5,464,396, 6,610,033, and 6,066,564, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein to the extent they do not contradict what is explicitly disclosed herein.